Met by Fate
by bitesizedallyx3
Summary: ExT, and own characters. Tomoyo is now a successful fashion designer with a daughter. Who's the father? Want a hint ? The daughter looks exactly like her mother, except her blue eyes hidden by amethyst eye contacts. Rated T to be safe.


Author: I hope you do take time to read this one shot. I'm sorry if it has too many OC or if it revolves too much around my OC's. Please leave a comment, they're always welcomed :D .

Met by Fate

I was walking around in the streets. My mother said I looked like her. I grew up not knowing who my father was, but that was okay, because my mother was the best anyone could ever ask for. She was a well known fashion designer, but not many people know about me. They thought I was her sister since she looked so young. She had me when she was 19, but then again, no body knew. Now I'm 14 and tomorrow's my birthday. Aunt Sakura and Uncle Syaoran are coming from Hong Kong to celebrate my birthday. I'm so happy. And yes, if you were wondering, my mother is Tomoyo Daidouji, and my name is Amaya Daidouji.

As I was saying before, I was walking around the streets to meet up with my friends. However, fate wasn't on my side and I bumped into a stranger. He looked young, but my instincts told me he was around 35-ish. He looked really familiar with the blue eyes and blue hair.

"Are you alright?" I heard him ask me. I couldn't pay attention; I was wondering where I had seen a picture of him. My thoughts wandered to the picture on the fireplace in our living room. It was auntie Sakura, Mother, uncle Syaoran, an unknown man, Uncle Yamazaki, aunt Chiharu, aunt Naoko, and aunt Rika. They were at a beach when it was my mother's 17th birthday.

"Huh, oh yes, I'm alright. Do you by any chance know anyone by the name of Tomoyo Daidouji?" I saw a look of shock flicker in his eyes for a brief moment.

"Yes, are you related to her? You look very much like her." The man said.

"Are you around 35 years old?"

"Hm.. you're very sharp like her, aren't you? Is she your mother?" He asked me.

"How'd you know? Who are you?"

"I could see the similarities and my name is Eriol Hiragizawa." I was shocked. I recalled my mother telling me '_If a man by the name of Eriol Hiragizawa ever talks to you, don't him of my status. Whether I'm married, single or dating, because I know he would want to know._'

"So, how's your mother?"

"She's fine" I looked at my watch, and saw that I'm almost late for my meeting with my friends. "Oh, look at the time, I got to go." I felt one of my contacts fall out. "Oh no" I looked around for my contacts and found it. I sighed, there was no use in it now since it fell on the ground. I took off my other one too.

"You have blue eyes?" The man named Eriol asked. I nodded as I took out my second set of contacts and put it on. My eyes restored its amethyst color.

"It was nice meeting you. Hope I could see you around, uncle Eriol." I said as I waved and ran off. I glanced at my watch and groaned. There was only five minutes left until our said meeting time. I'm dead meat.

I entered the café breathing heavily and the waitress there who knew me and my best friends just smiled at me. She pointed to the direction where my friends were and I walked to them and apologized. Among them, was my crush. I was shocked.

"Gomen nasai." I said to my friends as I sat down in an empty chair.

"It's okay; we saw what was happening in the streets." One of my best friends said waving her fingers. Her name was Hoshiko Kinomoto. Uncle Touya and Aunt Meilin's daughter, she was a pretty girl with the mind of Meilin and actions of Touya. She had grayish black hair (the mix of Touya and Meilin) and grey eyes that looked red somehow. Her mind was always accusing people but when her best friends were in trouble, she would be very over protective.

"Saw what?"

"She meant to say, she saw you and this man with blue hair and blue eyes talking. How weird…blue hair." A friend said. Her name was Michi Hotsuka.

"So what, you have green hair." Another best friend of mine said. She was the daughter of aunt Chiharu and Uncle Takashi. Yuki Yamazaki was her name. She looked exactly like aunt Chiharu, except with a paler skin, brown eyes and tannish looking hair. Her hair was curly and long.

"Heh, best friends defending each other?" My crush, Sen Chira said. He was half Chinese and half Japanese.

"Hmph, so what, plus, that was uncle Eriol." I saw Hoshiko and Yuki gasp. I think they heard of him too.

"My mother said… oh never mind." Yuki said shaking her head.

"My father told me something about Eriol Hiragizawa before. No wonder I thought he looked familiar. He matched all his description. Hey Amaya, don't you also have…" Hoshiko said as I cut her off with a glare. Only her, and Yuki knows about my blue eyes. My mother didn't want anyone to know the true color of my eyes, so she bought color contacts for me.

"Hey, we've been here for a while, let's order." Yuki said.

"Okay, let's see, I want a pearl milk tea and a sweetened mango cake." Michi said.

"How's auntie Tomoyo?" Yuki asked after she ordered a tangerine and mango smoothie.

"She's fine, auntie Saku and uncle Syao is coming later on." I told Hoshiko. She nodded and I smiled.

"I wonder if he's coming too." I smiled knowing whom she's talking about. Li Xiao Long or Ryu Li, my fourth cousin and her third cousin (the order, not the number of cousin).

"Are you two going to order something?" Sen asked us as the waitress came over.

"I'll get a peach vanilla swirl iced latte." I said, I've been drinking that ever since my last break up.

"You're still…" Yuki asked with the hidden question. I nodded and looked outside. I saw the snow was falling and I remembered that day clearly. He broke up with me when the snow was falling outside. He was nice, kind, sweet, and adorable, absolutely everything I wished for in a guy, but we didn't work out and I'm still not over him. So I always drink the drink that he ordered for me… on our first date.

"Get over it. I'll get a mint iced coffee." Sen said. I got up abruptly and saw them making my order. I went up to the counter and asked for a take out cup instead. I paid them and left. I sighed and called Hoshiko.

"What's wrong, Amaya-chan?" Hoshiko asked.

"Are you coming with me to the airport later on?" I asked her as I sat on a bench and smiled as the snow fell on my hair. I smiled brightly but frowned when I saw Sen. "Isn't Sen with you guys?"

"No, Yuki explained to Sen why you left, and how you just can't get over him. So I think he's coming to apologize." Hoshiko said over the phone. I just stood up and walked away really fast through the park. I took the last sip of my drink and threw the plastic cup out. Then I started running with tears in my eyes.

"Hoshiko, I'll talk to you later when I get the information from mother."

"Okay, good luck girl" I snapped the phone shut and saw my ex in front of me. Then from the corner of my eyes, I saw Sen.

"Oh gee, what did I do to deserve this." I mumbled to myself. I saw my ex; Yasuo Hakushi look my way.

"Hey, Amaya. Want to go sit down for a drink?" He asked.

"Nah, I just came out of the café."

"Amaya-san! " I sighed.

"Now, what, Sen." I asked strictly as I saw him.

Yasuo looked at us as to ask if we're a couple. I shook my head.

"My, my, my, you remind me of your mother back in our teenage time." I heard a voice that was from this morning. I turned around.

"Hiragizawa-san." I said as I bowed. He chuckled. I saw Yasuo and Sen looking confused. "Okay, let's see…" I took out my cell-phone and pressed a few buttons. I looked at the schedule of the day. My mother keeps me updated with the schedule, because she's always chased by the media so I'm like her secretary.

"Uncle Eriol, do you drive?" I asked him politely. I smiled as he nodded. "Can you drive me to the airport, but first to a café?" He nodded again and a true smile came out from me. I saw a flash of guilt in his eyes for a split second.

"May I come too?" Both Yasuo and Sen asked.

Yasuo has always been my best guy friend. He was always concerned about every one of his friends. I saw Hiragizawa-san nod a bit before they thanked him.

"Hiragizawa-san, I'll just walk to the café, it's called Fallen Angels Café." Another reason the waitress knows me is that my mother owns the café and she loves to see the progress of our creations. I ran off to the café and breathed heavily when I entered. Yuki and Hoshiko was still there.

"Yo, Ki-chan & Ko-chan, are you coming?" That was my nick name to them. They stood up and nodded. We walked to the door and saw a nice black shiny limousine. I saw Hiragizawa-san come out of a door and beckoned us to join. We arrived at the airport shortly. Yuki, Hoshiko and I ran off to the Hong Kong terminal and saw that we were just in time.

Sakura and Syaoran came out and saw a guy that looked really familiar standing with Tomoyo's daughter, Meilin's daughter and Chiharu's daughter.

"Kaa-san, is that Hoshiko-chan, Amaya-kun, and Yuki-san?" Ryu asked his mother. He had his mother's bright emerald eyes but his father's dark chocolate hair with dyed green tips on his hair. Ryu saw someone that hurt his fourth cousin a year ago and immediately ran to the 3 girls.

I felt pain shot up my leg as I tried to walk on my left leg. I fell on the ground.

"Ouch" I cried out. What I didn't know was 3 guys ran up to me and my two best friends. Hoshiko and Yuki were kneeling down to try to help me up. As I tried to stand up, I shook my head.

"Amaya-san, are you okay?" I heard Sen ask. I shook my head and bit my lips.

"Maya-kun, what happened?"

"Probably twisted my ankle running around, Ryu-chan." I replied without looking up. I fell on my knees and tried rotating my ankle. Then I stood up and smiled. "I'll be alright. Let's go back to Okaa-sama. She's expecting Sakura-san and Uncle Syaoran." From the corner of my eyes, I saw Ryu glare at Yasuo and I knew why. What I didn't know why was why Uncle Syaoran was glaring at Uncle Eriol.

I turned around suddenly, straining my left ankle a little bit. I needed to know why everything seemed so out of place. For the first time of my life, I wondered who my father was and I knew who to ask.

"Auntie Sakura, may I talk to you?" I saw her hesitate a little. "Please, now? Onegai." I used my puppy eyes that I learned from kaa-sama that auntie Sakura can't resist. I saw her sigh and nod her head. We walked to a place far from the group as they waited for the baggage.

"I really want to know who otou-san is. I know you must know. Please? I beg you."

"I can't tell."

I fell to my knees begging her. "Please, I really need to know why my eyes look so much like Hiragizawa-san's. Is he my father?" Sakura quivered a little. She then hesitated before nodding. I rose up and hugged her. "Thank you so much for telling me. One mystery solved, so that's why uncle Syaoran was glaring at uncle Eriol."

"When did you see him?"

"I met him today in the streets, and I remembered him from the picture of the beach party for okaa-sama. I never asked her about otou-san, but she never tried to hide it from me. Just whenever I saw her looking at the picture, I saw her tears." I wiped my eyes. Sakura smiled.

"You're as sharp as Tomoyo-chan, let's go back now."

We walked back and I skipped to the limousine. We drove to my manor, but when we all got off, my father was about to leave. I ran in front of the car and stopped him. He got out of the car and was asking me if I was alright. I nodded with a bright smile and dragged him inside. I knew my mother would be shocked to see him, but I know she loves him and he loves her. I rang the doorbell and expected, Kaiya, our maid opened the door. I smiled at her and entered. I took my shoes off and wore my slippers before asking Kaiya to get tea. She nodded and went. Hoshiko was talking to Yuki, Sen, Yasuo and Ryu. She kept staring at Ryu and I laughed a bit.

"Please don't mind my house. Come in" I said to them. They walked in and took off their shoes, and then I led them to the living room. I heard a crashed. "Oh no, OKAA-SAMA." I ran up the stairs, and threw open my mother's study door. I saw a vase broken on the floor and my mother lying on the floor as well. I saw that her head hit the sofa, causing her to faint. She was going to change the water of the vase, like she did every single week at the same time. I saw Uncle Eriol, Uncle Syaoran and Aunt Sakura by the door. I was near tears.

"Please carry okaa-sama into her room." I asked any of them. I saw otou-san come towards us; I nodded as he picked up okaa-sama. I walked in front to show them my mother's room. Otou-san looked around the room and saw many pictures they took together, but I never came in here, so I didn't know. Otou-san put her on the bed gently and told me to get a wet cloth. I got a cloth and a bucket of water. I gave the bucket to Otou-san and I saw him dip the cloth in the bucket then squeeze out the access water. He folded it and then places it on her forehead and I saw his hand gently trail down her face.

"I'll trust you here to take care of okaa-sama … _otou-san._" I whispered in his ear before asking auntie Sakura and uncle Syaoran to come with me. Uncle Syaoran glared at otou-san before leaving.

In the sitting room

"What happened?" Ryu-chan asked me.

"Nothing much, kaa-sama stressed herself again." I replied. Hoshiko and Yuki gasped, they knew what happened whenever okaa-sama stressed herself.

"Is she okay?" I shrugged.

"You're not staying with her?"

"There's someone I trust more than myself staying with her." I saw the clueless faces. Then I heard a shriek. I sighed and ran up again.

"Okaa-sama?" I knocked on her door. A faint come in allowed me to walk in.

"What's wrong?" I saw her glaring at otou-san who shrugged.

"What is he doing here?"

"Er, I invited him into the house?"

"Do you know who he is?" I sat on a chair and rocked back and forth before replying.

"Eriol Hiragizawa. I assume that he is the reason of my blue eyes, okaa-sama." I said not impolitely, but demanding her to tell me the truth. I saw her immediately calm down and sat on the bed, lost in memory.

"That week before you left, we spent it together and all the pictures we took together are still in my brain. You left without a reason after you had a fun time with me that night. Was I just a toy to you?" My mother said crying. I saw my father move towards her and I nodded as he held a questioning in his eyes. '_Can I hold your mother?_' He held my mother and my mother buried her face in his chest.

"I had to go back to England, but I wasn't sure if I could make it back here because my grandfather made me stay in London until a while. I wasn't allowed to come back until I learned how to take on his business. He runs the mafia and he tried to make me take on his business, but when I refused, I was beat by his followers. However, one day, the police caught all his followers and that day was the day he died of flu. He told me how he finally regrets his doings and gave me a bunch of money to come back to Japan. I didn't know how you would take it so I didn't want to bother you. Until today, by fate, I met our daughter." I walked towards them and my father hugged me for the first time. I smiled at my mother and father.

"When's the wedding?" I asked them as I looked out the window. They blushed and I saw it was almost dark.

"I also want a younger sibling." I teased them as I quickly ran out of the door. Outside the door, I collapsed as I felt my ankle. It was starting to hurt again. I silently rotated it and limped for a while before putting on a smile and bouncing down the stairs.

"Everybody, call your parents and ask for permission for a sleepover. With exceptions." I added as I saw Ryu open his mouth. "Aunt Sakura, Uncle Syaoran, I'll bring you to your rooms now." I smiled and led them to their old room that was kept clean. They nodded and smiled back, well aunt Sakura did.

I went back downstairs and I saw them taking turns on the phone. Hoshiko and Yuki got positives, Sen and Yasuo were still asking. I went into the kitchen and made a few cups of strawberry caramel swirl iced cappuccino. I asked one of my private maids to help carry the tray with the cups, because I wasn't so sure if my leg could withstand the pressure.

"So, who wants to try my new drink?" Ryu took the first cup and took a sip. I looked at him expectantly waiting for a reply.

"Hm, not bad, this is better than your peach…" I put my hand to his mouth. I didn't want him to blurt out the secret that only he, Hoshiko, Yuki, my mother and I know. I glared at him and handed a cup to Hoshiko and Yuki. When I got to Yasuo and Sen, they hesitated before taking a cup. They took a sip before drinking the whole cup.

"Er… so how is it? Is it bad?" I questioned them worriedly. Hoshiko and Yuki shook their head.

"You should add it to your …" Yuki said. I nodded with a smile.

"This is yummy."

"I'm glad. Let's go to my private room…" Yasuo and Sen didn't know what I was talking about and thought I was talking about my bedroom, as I could see from their eyes. I walked to this door and punched in some numbers on the pad next to the door.

"How many people?" A mechanical voice sounded out. I pressed the number 6 and the door opened. After the 6th person went in, the door snapped shut. Inside the room was a large window, a piano, a bookshelf and a cabinet for sleepover equipments. I took out 6 sleeping bags and laid it in a circle formation. After that, I sat on the window sill looking outside with my back against the frame. I heard someone come over.

"May I sit down?" It was Hoshiko. I felt her sit down against the wall where there's no window sill. "Do you like Ryu?"

I shrugged. "I could tell he likes you… a lot. He cares for you out of everyone." I heard her say.

"I don't know, I'm so confused…what am I to do? I don't want to hurt you."

"Hey, you know Sen isn't that bad looking either." I laughed a little. I felt Yuki's soft footsteps come closer and I felt her sit opposite of me looking towards the boys.

"Amaya-chan, I think I have something for Yasuo… are you okay with that?"

"Well, considering the fact that peach vanilla swirled ice latte is out of my taste bud… what would you think? I think I'm going for Strawberry caramel swirl iced cappuccino." Hoshiko laughed and soon, Yuki started laughing. And you know what? Laughing IS contagious.

With Tomoyo and Eriol (not Amaya POV)

"Do you still love me?" Eriol asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded. Eriol got down on his knees and reached in his pockets. He took out a beautiful velvet box. He opened it and it showed a beautiful mesmerizing silver ring with a huge diamond in the middle and a blue sapphire on the either side and a deep violet amethyst on the outside of the sapphire. In total there were 5 gems. There were two rings one was with blue on the inside and purple on the outside, the other one had purple on the inside and the blue on the outside.

"Are you proposing?" Tomoyo asked looking shocked.

"No… I'm just showing you my creations as a jeweler." Eriol said sarcastically. He saw Tomoyo's face fall and he smirked. "Just kidding, will you marry me?" Tomoyo looked away and when he stood up, about to comfort her, she turned around and threw herself on him causing him to fall on the ground.

"Yes, of course I will, silly person."

"Oh, ouch. My back hurts."

"Where?"

"Here…" Eriol whined as Tomoyo smirked a little. She whacked his back lightly. "Ouch" she giggled a bit.

"I'm sure Amaya would be glad to have you back."

"You want to start giving a younger sibling to Amaya?" Eriol had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Mou, Eri-chan!" Tomoyo mumbled a little before whacking Eriol on the arm with a blush.

"Did you know … I missed you a lot?" Eriol said before cupping her face. She blushed and closed her eyes. She felt his soft lips place itself on her own lips.

And now… let's get to the sequel

8 years later

"Keiji, get back here!" Amaya said as she chased her 7 ½ year old brother. She was now 23 years old, with a 2 year old baby girl named Hisa Li, who was with her father as of current.

"Don't forget something really important!" Keiji shouted. He just played a prank on his only sister and was running for his life. He lived with his sister's family so he could help take care of his niece.

"Let's go visit okaa-sama, auntie Sakura, uncle Syaoran, and everybody else. I heard Yuki and Yasuo are engaged." Amaya shouted to her husband. Amaya tripped over some toys Keiji left out.

"KEIJI, GET BACK HERE AND CLEAN UP YOUR MESS!" Amaya yelled silently to Keiji, careful not to wake up her angel. As Keiji cleaned up his mess, he saw his sister holding her head. When she fell on the ground holding her head, he immediately ran up to tell his brother in law.

"Ryu, sis fainted." With that said, Ryu handed Hisa to Keiji and he ran down the stairs. Keiji put Hisa in her baby crib and then called his mother and father. They rushed to the hospital with everyone going there.

At the hospital

Tomoyo dragged Eriol and ran up the floors after asking the nurse at the counter. Outside the room, she saw Ryu smiling.

"What happened to my baby girl?"

"Calm down okaa-sama. She's just pregnant, but she need more sugar." Tomoyo let out a sigh of relief and then slumped onto Eriol. Even at her forties, she looks like she's twenty four.

"Sweet heart, you were hyperventilating… I wonder what will happen if I tell Amaya-chan that you ran up 11 floors of stairs instead of taking the elevator." Eriol said, he was nearing 45, but he looked around thirties. He wrapped his arms around his wife.

"What happened to Keiji?"

"He's at home taking care of Hisa." Ryu replied. Eriol nodded. The doctor came out.

"Can Amaya get out of the hospital?" Ryu asked. The doctor nodded. Ryu followed the doctor to take care of the paper works.

Tomoyo and Eriol went into their daughter's room.

"Okaa-sama! Otou-sama!" Amaya shouted happily as she hugged them.

"I missed you both." Amaya said.

"How are you, dear daughter?" Eriol asked.

"Mad, tell Ryu to never touch me again." Tomoyo laughed.

"Did you know, Auntie Meilin said the same thing when she was giving birth to Hoshiko? I wonder if Hoshiko will say that too." Amaya didn't look surprised at all.

"That's not very surprising, I wouldn't be surprised at all if Auntie Meilin even made uncle Touya sleep on the sofa for the night." Amaya said. Eriol looked surprised before his eyes softened again. Tomoyo ruffled Amaya's hair.

"That's our daughter, Eriol…perspective as always." Tomoyo said.

"What date is it today?"

"I think December 31st."

"Oh no, how could I forget our daughter's birthday!" Tomoyo shrieked.

"Oh right, the new years…and my birthday. Let's go to Fallen Angels Café to celebrate." Amaya said as she called Ryu and told him to bring Hisa and Keiji to Fallen Angels Café. She then called all her friends, aunts and uncles to tell them of the invitation.

"Mother, father, let's go." Tomoyo smiled fondly at her daughter and Eriol nodded.

At Fallen Angels Café

"Okay, everybody, I would like to say something." The café had only everyone that Amaya invited. The waitress demanded the attention. As soon as everybody looked at her, she smiled at Amaya.

"I would like you to meet our lady boss and our mastermind behind the drinks." The waitress said and Amaya stood up.

"This was family business back then when I was only 7, then, okaa-sama wanted to close this shop because she was busy with fashion, so I asked okaa-sama if I could try creating drinks and bring the café alive again. However after a while, okaa-sama took time off fashion designing and created drinks with me. Until after my 15th birthday. Okaa-sama retired with otou-sama, so I kept the business running. But I really have to thank the managers and employees of this café." Amaya said. Tomoyo smiled at her daughter.

Soon, the clock struck 12…

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!" Everybody in the café shouted. Then Hoshiko and Yuki laughed, being themselves, they're always so happy. As mentioned before… laughing... IS contagious.

Author: I don't think this is a good one shot… but I hope you enjoy reading it. I'm sorry if it had too much to do with my OC's but … it just flowed and I couldn't control what I was writing. I'm sorry if my grammer is horrible. Happy new years !


End file.
